Kokichi Oma
Summary Kokichi Oma is a truly cold-blooded, twisted and sadistic character, participant of the Killing School Semester. Or at least that's what he pretends to be, as Kokichi is professional liar and actor, who can convince almost anyone of anything, even hiding he actual childish and naive attitude, and the fact that his "evil organization" is just a group of 10 people that makes "laughable crimes". Nonetheless, Kokichi pairs his lying skills with a high intellect, which allowed him to made some complexs plans and predictions during the Killing Game, all with the purpose of ending it. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | At least 9-B, likely far higher Name: Kokichi Oma Origin: New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ultimate Supreme Leader Powers and Abilities: Low Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Expert at lying, pick pocketing and lock picking, Superhuman Speed | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Voice Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Has gatling guns and rockets as weaponry) Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Damaged weakened Kaito with a sucker punch twice and fought him while injured with an arrow) | At least Wall level, likely far higher (The Exisals are able to easily overpower all of students) Speed: Subsonic (Keep up with weakened Kaito, who moved fast enough to protect him from close-range shot from a crossbow) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can held back Kaito) | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | At least Wall Class, likely far higher Durability: Likely Street level (Took hits from weakened Kaito and survived two arrows shots) | At least Wall level, likely far higher Stamina: High (Endured Strike-9 poison and proceeded with his plan anyways) Range: Standard melee range | Several dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Miu's remote control (Used to control the Exisals) Intelligence: Genius (Created a plan to take down the Mastermind, including using Miu's plan against and get Gonta to kill her with the help of Monokuma's Flashback Light to make Gonta fall into despair. All this to make himself look more convincing as the Mastermind, for that reason, he also pretended to be enjoying the killing game. Then continued with his plan to make an unsolvable murder for Monokuma and the rest to stop the game. He even could adapt Maki's surprise attack with poisoned arrows to it and made Kaito cooperate with him. Finally, he made a hole script with dialogues of different scenarios so Kaito could fully convince the others that he was Kokichi. On top of this he correctly predicted how or when some of the other students die, as well as foreshadows many other events. Also Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars) Weaknesses: Rather overconfident. Kokichi is a mythomaniac who would lie to even himself or in the verge of death before saying the truth if he considers it necessary. Lacks real fighting skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Supreme Leader:' Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has claimed that, among other things, his organization has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and that his defeated opponents will get sent in Siberia. He has also implied that his main goal is to, of course, take over the world or just watch it burn. However, on the other hand, he has also claimed that he is a pacifist who likes to settle fights with games, and that he uses his authority to control mafias so that they wouldn't fight each other and cause trouble for everyone. He also claims that his organization has mandatory tea breaks to increase productivity. However, he has also described himself as a "pretty dickish dictator", claiming that is why his minions probably wouldn't want to save him from the killing game Key: By Himself | With the Exisals Note: Do not scale characters in Danganronpa V3 from characters in main storyline of Danganronpa. Danganronpa V3 is separated from the main storyline due to the story of V3 exist outside the fictional story of the main and the main storyline was considered a fictional series in V3 world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9